I'm so sick
by Beca789
Summary: Bella has been a vampire since she visited the volturi new moon and hasnt found her power yet, until she walks in on edward and alice. She finds her power but will she ever find a better love? ExA JxB
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**I'M SO SICK**

**BELLA POV**

I had been a vampire(and happily with Edward) for 3 years now. Too bad about it though. The volturi thought it too much of an expectation for Edward to change me so they did it for me. We haven't found my power so we think I don't have one. Fine with me.

I just came back from hunting with Rosalie and Emmett and I popped in my earphones and turned to I'm so sick ~ Flyleaf when i went to bedroom with Edward and saw it. Him and Alice, both naked against the bathroom door. Both moaning. I kept quiet and went three feet from the door. I was seriously pissed. I pressed play on my iPod and let the song make my mood worse.

As soon as the screamo part started everything in the room caught aflame. Random objects on fire while they flew threw the air even though no one touched them. They both just looked at me, mid thrust Edward muttered 'well crap.' Crap was right, they were screwed. I screamed at them with a vicious fury that intensed threw me. 'EXCUSE ME!? EDWARD YOU PROMISED THAT YOU'D NEVER BREAK ME AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?? AND WITH HER! WHAT MUST JASPER FEEL LIKE? AND EMSE? WHAT ABOUT THE FAMILY YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCKER!?' I never swore unless I was very pissed. At that moment the whole family walked in to see why the room was on fire and why i was screaming. I waved my arm back and they all flew back to the wall. ' STAY OUT OF THIS FOR NOW!' I was ready to kill Edward. I looked back to see Jasper twitching with an evilly smug looked on his face, then as soon as I understood Edward cried out in pain. And as he did, I caught Alice's hair on fire.

I burst into an evil laugh that wasn't mine. I looked at the others while the two traitors were crying in pain. Emse looked worried, Carlisle look stunned and pleased at the same time. Rosalie looked smug, Emmett looked excited. Jasper was starting to calm down but was still sending waves of agony towards Edward. Sudenly Edward tried to escape out of the room but it was like I had put up a force field that nothing could get through, which was probably the reason that all the house wasnt on fire.

I left the force field up as I took Jaspers hand and towed him out of the room, not before setting Edwards hair on fire first though. We ran for what seemed like hours before we stopped in the forest. It was an awkward silence before Jasper broke it. 'Really cool power by the way,' i couldn't help but burst out laughing at the simplicity of this statement.' What'd I do?' he asked.

'Oh, nothing it just that i realized, somewhere along the road, I burned your pants off!' I was really hyper at this moment.

'Um... on a subject other than my lack of pants, I think I have a place that we can stay if your ok with living together..?'

'Cool, sure.' I was sure this was going to be the beginning of a new life. For the both of us


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**YOU HEAR THAT?**

'Hold on now,' I said just before we started to Jaspers house,'I need to go back to the house'

'Ok, fine,' Sometimes Jasper was so understanding, he's really a great guy, and hot. _AND YOUR BROTHER! BELLA, NO! My subconscience started screaming at me._

_When we arrived at the house, the room was still on fire and Alices screams could be heard loud and clear. I felt kind of bad, until I remembered why I did that. I ran in and turned off all the fire (and yes i just said i turned it off) and i put down the force field, pleased to see that neither Alice nor Edward had any hair left. Emmett burst out laughing as soon as he looked at Edward so i had to put up a shield around him because Edward was going to attack him._

_'Stop,' It was me being calm this time,' Edward, how long has this been going on?'_

_'I don't have to answer to you anymore' Oh that hit a spot. Suddenly i made a tiny ring of fire around him so that he couldnt move. 'TELL ME NOW EDWARD OR THIS FIRE GOES ON YOU!'_

_'OK, ok! 4 years!' I froze up then,4 years? I've only been a vampire for 3. So it started when i met him?_

_'When did it start?'_

_'The day I met you!' Really? So I was right, punishment is going to happen._

_'And you kept it up?' I was getting quiet now, the fire I started had gone out and now I just stood there like an idiot._

_'Yes, and before you even ask, every week.' Oh that hit a spot._

_I put a force field around me and him and i crossed over to him in three fluid steps.' Really? I thought you loved me,' I was going to kill him. 'I do love you, but... not enough.' Now he's dead. I tackled him to the ground and got up, making sure that i had his neck under my heel.' Ever thought about telling me?' By now everyone was beating against the shield. Then seven words he said caught my attention. 'No, i didn't want to hurt you.' My face went blank. That is something you DON'T say after what he did. I bent down touching my nose to his forehead, breathing in his scent, which was faded by hers._

_'Really? How sweet,'he went to say something but i interupted him, 'Shh, do you hear that?'_

_He gulped 'No...'_

_'Exactly, its empty, like your heart.' And with that I ripped open his chest with my teeth and pulled out his unbeating heart. Now, usually i was very reserved but today, I felt free. So I laughed as i put down the shield and tossed the heart to Alice. 'It's all yours now chicky,' I laughed again, 'Keep an eye on him and Tanya, don't want him to pull that stunt again do we?' She merely looked at the heart, horror sticken across her face. I looked to Edward who reflected that look. I laughed as I said, ' come on Jasper, you wanted to show me the house?'_

_'Oh! Yea, umm... ok yea, let's .' He looked really confused. 'I'm surprised Bella, you've really changed.' It sounded more of a question than a statement._

_'Yea, being heartbroken does that to you.' Then a tear crossed my cheek as I remembered the first time he broke my , a tear? Vampires dont cry. I put my finger up to my eye so as to wipe the tear away, it was blood. Great, now I cry blood. I wiped my finger in the car seat only to hear a sizzle. Huh?_


	3. authors note

_**authors not (sorry)**_

_**you see, i have chapter 3 written up but now i need to type it up and typing it from paper bores me so ill probably be awhile. like another day cus i have tech class tomorrow and ill type it up than ill email it to myself and post it k? sorry for the inconvienience. BTW if you have a story that u want my opinion on or you want me to read, just pm me!**_

_**i love new stories so i hope ill get to read you peoples!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**SIZZLE**_

bPOV (duh)

'Bella, what was that?' Jasper voiced my thoughts. Truthfully, i didn't know, all I know is that there was a hole going right through the seat and the car where I had wiped my tear... Uh oh.' Uh... well, you see.. theres a hole in the seat and i can see the ground! I'm sorry!!!!' A single tear slid down my cheek, burning a straight lin in my shirt, cutting it in half. Lovely.

'Bella, your feeling anxious, guilt, surprise and worry. What happened-' he spotted the hole, shit.' WHAT THE HALE! (**A/N sorry guys i couldn't resist, i love the what the hale thing and stuff like that lol.) **How'd you manage to do that?' He spoke more out of curiousity than anger. ' Uhhh, i have no idea, I just wiped my tear on the seat than...yea.' He was laughing at me now! Seriously how mean! ' No biggie Bella, just a car nothing to worry about it! And by the way, blood, acid tears? Carlisle will love this and Edward will be so-' I was sobbing frantically now, my shirt and been totally destroyed and my bra was the next target. Jasper, realizing his mistake sent waves of calm at me every mili-second. 'I'm so- so sorry Bella! It was an - I didn't mean to, I mean- it slipped! I'm sorry! I never ment to hurt you I-' He was cut off by his phone, he put it on speaker so nothing would be hidden from me while I calmed down. Oh look, it's raining. lovely.

'JASPER!!' Edwards voice rang through the car,' WHERE IS MY BELLA?? What have you done to her? Is she hurt? tell me i need to say-' I cut him off before he got any further.' Hello, this is Bella speaking. Bella Marie SWAN' I let that sink in a bit,' Your Bella, meaning Bella Cullen is broken, her heart shattered into a million pieces when you FUCKED YOUR SISTER! And were stupid enough to get caught, so too bad, so sad.' I was crying again, my skin was blood stained and my pants had holes in them.

'But love. It was a mistake! I-' A mistake? I have to give him a piece of my mind. ' Oh not you don't Edward! If it was such a mistake than why'd you keep it up? Look it my jewelry box, see that broken ring? That was my wedding band. So HA! Maybe I should tell the entire class that you fucked your sister the DAY BEFORE OUR ANNIVERSARY!' Me and Jasper where standing outside now, my hair was blowing in the wind, even though there was no wind, a small bonfire started in front of me.

'But love-'

'Don't you 'but love' me Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!(**A/N did i get it right?)** I'm not yours to love anymore! Apparently you like fucking your sister better than me! I wasn't enough for you so now you have her! I hate you!' Fire getting bigger.' Bella, please don't do this! I can-' This time he was cut off by Jasper. Remind me to thank him for the calming waves, my fire was out now. ' No Edward, she doesn't want to talk to you right now. She doesn't want you at all at the moment. Back off, you've done enough damage as it is. I hope you enjoy Alice, obviously you like each other's bodies more than your spouse's.' *click* He hung up before they could retaliate. We burst into laughter and the sun started to shine. Then we looked into eachother's eyes, and I sensed that I had found the missing piece to my life this moment. Silence as we found meaning in eachother's eyes. Leaning in slightly as we did so. All cloud's in the sky dissappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear fans,

I cannot write this story. I tried to read it but its just not that interesting. I found that reading my plotline intrigued me so if you would like to write this story PM me for the entire plotline and the surprise ending. But, I could change this story into a one-shot per se. I can combine all thats going to happen, change the writing a bit and make it one chapter, 2 at the most. Please review and tell me what you think of this. I will do everything in my power to make this a better story for you, the readers of . What do you think I should do? Give the story to a fan? Or continue? Or make it into a one-shot?

Ps! I will not be giving it to just any writer, i will be reading the people who want to re-write its page and their stories to see how good their writing is. I am sorry my writing is so stupid.

~Rebekah


	6. Chapter 6

_**IDEA!**_

_**What if i made it a contest?**_

_**here's the thing. I want all of those of you who want the plotline to re-write my first chapter or 2 (it doesn't matter how much you write, just the quality)**_

_**I'll pick the best submition and then VOILA! you have the plotline! If i choose to abandon it that is**_

_**For my poll here it is:**_

Keep Writing | Give To Somone Else | Make it into a One-shot

5 | 3 | 1 |


End file.
